Alien Chern
are aliens from the planet Chern that first appeared in Ultraman Dyna episode 27. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna An alien that made his way to Earth, Alien Chern first made his presence known, attacking Shin Asuka in his human form and throwing him. The alien decided after a short hand to hand fight to show his true self and Asuka shot him several times, but the energy blasts went straight through him, leaving him unharmed. After more physical fighting, he kicked Asuka over several oil barrels but as he rushed to find the human to continue the fight, Asuka got the drop on him, pointing his gun at him. Alien Chern was quick to remind Asuka shooting him didn’t work, but Asuka wasn’t aiming for him, instead aiming at the barrels, engulfing the Chern in a huge explosion and seemingly killing him but Asuka wasn’t sure whether or not he’d killed the mysterious alien. But Chern wasn’t dead yet, despite being badly burned all over his entire body by the explosion. He met with the creator of a popular monster fighting game, Monster Coliseum, the point of which was to create and battle with a created monster, which you could evolve through battle. They’d discovered an ideal test subject for their plan, a boy who’d made a monster called Demagorg, sending him an upgraded disk to see how his monster would fair against Ultraman Dyna and the monster was perfect for their needs. Chern and his partner called Asuka into the office, knowing his true self. However, the man turned out to be the first Chern’s superior, revealing this to Asuka and unleashed Demagorg on the real world. As Asuka prepared to transform, the alien grabbed his Reflasher from his hands. Watching the monster attack, Chern decided it was time to watch the fight, giving Asuka back his transformation item. After Demagorg’s control was destroyed, the first Chern reported the situation to his superior, explaining Demagorg was no longer under their control. The aliens didn’t notice until it was too late that Demagorg was approaching their building, only being able to scream out in terror as the monster smashed through the building, killing both aliens in the resulting explosion. Trivia *Human disguise/voice actors: Hiroshi Watari *Suit actor: **Left: Noshin Takaseki **Right: Tsuyoshi Takeyasu *Alien Chern seems to be based on Alien Mefilas. Data is Right's senior and the brains behind the Monster Coliseum operation while adopting his human name . His body painted blue in the left and black on the right, true to his name. :;Stats *Height: 240 cm *Weight: 180 kg *Origin: Planet Chern :;Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Chern Left can disguise himself as a human. *Psychokinesis: Alien Chern Left possesses psychokinesis, able to move an elevator or a car remotely. *Materialization: Alien Chern Left can materialize any virtual object to reality, seen used to drag Demagorg into the world. - Right= Alien Chern Right is Left's subordinate and the only alien to carry out his partner's plan while adopting his human name . His body painted red in the right and black on the left, true to his name. :;Stats *Height: 240 cm *Weight: 180 kg *Origin: Planet Chern :;Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Chern Right can disguise himself as a human. *Intangibility: Alien Chern Right can phase through projectiles and walls. *Martial Arts combat skills: Alien Chern Right possesses a number of martial arts skill, able to counter Asuka's. *Super Strength: Alien Chern Right can easily lift any being of his size with just bare hands. }} Gallery CHERN_I.jpg Alien Chern 2.jpg Alien Chern.jpg Chern.jpg demagorg_chern6.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Espers Category:Ultraman Dyna